The Other Zabini
by DragonsBreath0663
Summary: High above the clouds, next to the rising sun, Draco looked down from his broom to the window behind which the object of his attraction slept and finally allowed himself to voice the feelings he had been hiding for the last month. "Hermione, I love you."


**Chapter 1: **

It was the first day of summer at the end of Hermione Granger's 6th year at Hogwarts and she could not be more excited. Finally, she had three months off to spend with her family and reading books that are not related to school. Don't get her wrong, she loved school and all the knowledge that came with it; however, sometimes a girl just needs a break. Hermione was intent on reading the popular muggle series that started with _Ender's Game_, since the preparations for the war against the buggers and the training the children went through reminded her somewhat of the Great Wizarding War and Dumbledore's Army. Hermione sighed with relief, grateful that the war was finally over. At the end of sixth year the final battle had taken place, Voldemort had been defeated, and the wizarding world was on its way back to recovery. For the first summer since Hermione had learned she was a witch, she had the ability to relax without thoughts of Voldemort and Death haunting her every time she closed her eyes.

Hermione woke that morning to sunlight streaming through the window, illuminating her light blue walls. She sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes, and looked around her room. The walls, as already mentioned, were a light blue with pictures in brown frames hung on them. Many of the pictures were of her, Ron, and Harry, her favorite being one of the three of them next to a giant snowman that Hermione had charmed to throw snowballs at anyone who dared walk by it. Ron's arm was wrapped casually around her and she couldn't help but smile back at the goofy red head in the picture. No, they were not a couple, and they were not in love. He was her best friend and she his. For a few weeks in the middle of sixth year, they had tried the whole "going-out-I'm-his-he's-mine" stage and after a few awkward weeks they decided they were much better off as friends, and since then their friendship had never been stronger, despite Rita and the Daily Prophet trying to sell more papers by printing headlines like "More Weasleys in the future?" "Wedding bells are ringing for War Hero Couple" and "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger: The Love Story that Started with a Troll". But all of those were rumors that Ron and Hermione quickly cleared up, and it seemed the wizarding world was finally content to accept that they would always just be friends. Underneath that picture, pushed up against the wall was a brown bed with a brown blanket, blue sheets, and blue and brown pillows piled on it. Next to the bed was a TV stand and her desk. Hermione loved the simplicity of her room and smiled every time she was in it.

Looking at the clock, Hermione realized it was already 9:00 and she decided to get up. After a long, hot shower Hermione dried her hair, looked in the mirror, and sighed. Same poufy hair, same boring brown eyes, same slightly to large front teeth, and same ordinary 5'6" girl. For once in her lifetime she wished she could be beautiful, some type of exotic beauty. Anything besides the girl-next-door look that friendzoned her more times than she could count. Although Hermione wasn't boy crazy like Ginny, she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that the idea of a boyfriend, as long as it wasn't Ronald, was appealing.

Turning away from the mirror, Hermione headed downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw her mom with a cup of coffee in her hand and a worried expression on her face.

"Mom, is everything alright? You look a little out of it" Hermione's words seemed to stir her mom out of her brooding.

Mrs. Granger turned to her and sighed. "Actually Hermione, no, it isn't. But before I go any further let me go get your father."

A few minutes later Mr. Granger came into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with the same brooding, sad expression his wife wore.

"Darling", he said, "There's something we need to tell you. I know you know that you were adopted, but you thought that we did not know who your real family was."

Hermione looked at them confused, "Do you mean to tell me you do know who my real family is?" Hermione couldn't tell if she was more shocked or angry about the fact.

"Yes Darling, that's exactly what we mean" her mom replied. "In fact sweetie, your real parents should be over here in about 5 minutes because they want to talk to you."

Hermione looked shocked at this news. "Um. Alright?"

At that moment the doorbell rang and Mr. Granger hurried to open it. The couple that stood at the door looked nothing like Hermione. Dark skin, piercing blue eyes, raven hair. Hermione couldn't believe that these were her parents.

A few minutes later everyone was seated in the living room and Hermione's real mom began to talk.

"Hermione, dear, I know this must be difficult to meet us after 17 years and I promise you we do have a good explanation for that. At the time of your birth Voldemort was gaining in power and recruiting followers. Our family remained neutral in the first war, in both wars actually, and Voldemort was not pleased with the fact. So when you were born, we put you in the safest place we could think of, a muggle household, in hopes that you would not be hunted by Voldemort to gain revenge on us. We then took your twin, yes you do have a twin, and with him we went into hiding. We placed a glamour charm on you so you would not look like us and arouse suspicion. I'm sorry dear but it was the best we could do at the time."

After the story Hermione found herself saying that she understood what they were saying and asked if the glamour charm could be lifted. Her real parents agreed and Hermione felt a tingling sensation going through her body. When it was completed Hermione looked down and found her pants were a few inches too short and her shirt exposed her belly. Hermione ran to the mirror, excited to see how she really looked. A gorgeous Italian beauty looked back at her, and Hermione could not believe it was herself. Long raven black hair fell in waves down her back. Olive complexion and piercing blue eyes, plump red lips, high cheek bones and a narrow face sat upon the body of the now 5'8" girl, who, Hermione was thrilled to see, had managed to grow curves. She now appeared to be a 32C. Hermione felt a presence behind her and looking in the mirror again saw her parents and the Grangers watching her. She turned to them and smiled, "Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, I just want you to know that although I have a new family, you two have raised me as your own for the last seventeen years of my life and I intend on you two still playing a major role in it."

At these words her adoptive parents ran up to her and hugged her. Hermione then realized something she had forgotten about.

Turning to her real parents she said, "Wait, you never told me what my last name now is."

One word was uttered. "Zabini".

_Zabini, Zabini, Zabini. OMG BLAISE ZABINI IS MY TWIN. He is friends with Malfoy. FML. _This thought went through her head before she muttered "Zabini".

Then she fainted.

**A/n well, what did you think? Review please**


End file.
